Car Radio-No Hero (ITA)
by Rachele Rizzoli
Summary: Fanfiction di un capitolo su due canzoni fantastiche. La storia di Jane è descritta con Car Radio dei Twenty One Pilots e quella di Maura con No Hero di Elisa. Due artisti diversi, due canzoni straordinarie e due storie fantastiche da raccontare.


Ricordi Maura..

Ricordi Maura, quando ti ho mostrato la lettera che tenevo fra le mani? Le tue lacrime e poi le mie l'hanno bagnata. Ricordi Maura quando mi hai guardata e io non sapevo cosa dirti, ma tu hai capito, hai capito che sarebbe andata nel modo in cui non volevi assolutamente? Ricordi Maura il tuo abbraccio, così caldo e disperato?

Ricordi Maura quando..

"Ho deciso, andrò a fare il militare."

"Jane non puoi, ti prego pensaci."

"Voglio farlo, voglio servire il mio paese."

"Puoi farlo anche qui, la squadra omicidi ha bisogno di te, di mettere dentro assassini."

"Ti prego Maur, lasciami andare."

Avevi così tanta paura che io non sarei mai più tornata da te e ora sono qui, seduta in silenzio nella mia macchina, non so più se sto girando sempre in tondo o sto finalmente tornando da te. Il silenzio alcune volte è violento. Vorrei girare il volante, fare inversione e andare dove non potrei più tornare indietro. La guerra mi ha cambiata, mi ha uccisa come io ho ucciso altre persone innocenti comandate solo da un governo sbagliato. Me ne pento e voglio solo venire da te e dirti quello che provo, dirti che mi dispiace di aver ucciso, mi dispiace di aver tolto la possibilità di amare ad altre persone, di tornare dalla loro Maura. La mia Maura. E sto odiando ancora di più questa macchina così silenziosa che mi costringe a pensare ai miei sentimenti, tutti contrastanti. Sto pensando davvero a qualcosa di terrificante e odio questo dannato silenzio, ti prego, ho bisogno di sentire la tua voce, ho bisogno di smetterla di pensare. La pace trionferà e la paura perderà perchè c'è la fede. Fede vuol dire essere svegli ed essere svegli significa dover pensare e pensare vuol dire essere vivi e io non ci riesco più. Premo il piede sull'acceleratore e sono sempre più vicina al buio.

* * *

Ciao Jane..

Ho ricevuto tutte le tue lettere, sono bellissime e mi fanno sentire meno la tua mancanza, ma l'ultima è la mia preferita.

"Torno a casa Maura, torno da te." così mi hai scritto e ora sono qui che ti aspetto.

In tutti questi mesi ho pensato tanto, perchè saperti in guerra non mi è piaciuto molto e volevo solo proteggerti e aiutarti. Non sono un eroe, però so che l'amore fa miracoli e il mio amore per te va oltre tutto. Sembra quasi da film, ma ti terrò sempre con me, al sicuro e attraverseremo tutto insieme e da me riceverai solo amore e nient'altro.

So quanto hai sofferto, l'ho capito tra le righe di quelle lettere. So che ti ha fatto male spargere sangue, fare del male agli altri, ma ora non dovrai farlo più, quando tornerai da me tutto tornerà come prima e potrò amarti come faccio da tanti anni, anche se non te ne sei mai accorta vero? Sarà bellissimo Jane.

"Dottoressa Isles?"

"Si Susie?"

"Mi scusi, ma hanno chiamato dei poliziotti. Il detective Rizzoli è rimasto coinvolto in un incidente."

"Cosa?"

Mi alzo velocemente e senza neanche prendere la giacca corro per raggiungerti. Quando arrivo sul luogo dell'incidente se seduta nella tua macchina, con i poliziotti che ti chiedono di uscire, ma tu non vuoi. Il muso della tua auto si è tutto schiacciato contro un palo e tu hai graffi e ferite ovunque. Mi avvicino e anche se i poliziotti mi vogliono fermare, li respingo e corro verso di te, perchè per te prenderei un proiettile sanguinando, mi lancerei dai palazzi. Ti prego Jane, non chiudere gli occhi, non nascondere il tuo cuore dietro l'ombra dei tuoi gesti sbagliati.

"Maura?"

"Sono qui Jane"

Ti prendo fra le braccia e ti stringo.

"Mi sei mancata così tanto."

"Anche tu."

* * *

Jane torna a casa in macchina con Maura.

"Vieni Jane, ti medico."

"Aspetta Maura."

La prende per i fianchi e la bacia portandola verso di se. Maura non può fare altro che ricambiare il gesto e le due finiscono per salire le scale e andare verso la camera da letto spogliandosi, come se l'avessero fatto da sempre. Quando arrivano nude sul letto, fanno l'amore, quello che serviva a Jane per dimenticare tutto l'orrore della guerra.

Finiscono abbracciate a guardarsi negli occhi.

"Ti amo Jane."

"Ti amo Maura."

"Non sono un eroe, ma ti proteggerò e ti darò amore."

"Riempi questo silenzio, sempre."

Sorridono perdendosi l'una degli occhi dell'altra.


End file.
